Rink Hijinks
"Rink Hijinks" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the third of the second season, and thirtieth episode overall. HTF's Episode Description Remember how fun it was to go to roller skating? Flaky tries her luck on the rink and Disco Bear shows off his fancy twirls. Meanwhile, Lumpy ends up in a jam and Cub wins a one-of-a-kind prize at an arcade game. Plot Flaky seems to be having some difficulty finding her footing while skating onto a roller rink. After seeing a Generic Tree Friend skate by, however, Flaky pushes away from the wall and finds a good center of balance. Suddenly, Disco Bear skates onto the rink, carelessly knocking Flaky into a floor buffer being pushed by Lumpy. Flaky is spun around and her body is worn down from being rubbed on the floor. Her quills fly off in all directions and pierce Disco Bear numerous times, killing him. The floor buffer starts moving faster, causing Lumpy to lose his footing. He gets spun around by the machine until he loses his grip and flies into a claw vending machine. He seems dazed, but otherwise alright. Unfortunately, Cub is standing at the game and he makes the claw puncture Lumpy's chest and pull out his heart. Cub is, at first, confused, but Lumpy's heart starts beating, making Cub gasp happily and embrace his prize. As the episode irises out, Lumpy's heart beats one last time with some blood squirting out from the veins and arteries. Moral "What goes around comes around!" Deaths #Flaky rolls under a floor buffer and dies after being dragged along the floor at a fast speed. #Disco Bear is killed when Flaky's quills fly at him and puncture his head and torso multiple times. #Lumpy has his heart torn out by a claw in a claw machine operated by Cub. Goofs #Lumpy's starring page is right side up instead of upside down. Similarly, Flaky's starring page shows her happy instead of nervous. Also, the character's lower halves are outside the background in their starring pages instead of inside and all backgrounds that are used for each character are all the same (since the previous episode and the next episodes up to Just Desert use the characters completely inside the background and have the background matching with the respective character) (this is one of the first episodes of season 2, however, so it's possible the intro was not yet fully developed). #Cub is playing a Buddhist monkey game with plastic walls, but when Lumpy is thrown into the game system, it becomes a claw machine with glass walls. (this is fixed on the DVD) #When Lumpy is thrown into the claw machine, his arms briefly disappear. Similarly, as he struggles and dies, an extra arm appears and his hands disappear several times. (this is fixed on the DVD) #As Flaky is heading into the rink, a picture of Disco Bear punctured by Flaky's quills is flashed on the screen. #On the version played on hulu.com, the title is misspelled as "Rink Hijink". #When Disco Bear bumped Flaky, he was not injured by Flaky's quills. #Lumpy somehow managed to evade Flaky's quills even though he wasn't moving. #Flaky and Disco Bear were wearing roller skates on ice when they should have been wearing ice skates. #Lumpy was wearing skis on ice when he too should have been wearing ice skates. #When Lumpy was thrown in the claw machine, the sound of glass being smashed was heard; however, the sides of the machine were not made out of glass. #The Generic Tree Friends were absent when Flaky's quills were shot everywhere. #When Disco Bear was skating, there were no Generic Tree Friends to be seen. #The claw machine wasn't damaged when Lumpy was thrown in to it. However, when the claw impaled Lumpy, it was. #There was no display on the claw machine when Cub was operating it. #It is impossible for the glass that Lumpy smashed his head through to be that shape; the hole should have been bigger as Lumpy's antlers went through the other side. #At the beginning, the disco ball was active, but the disco ball wasn't active when Disco Bear was skating or when Lumpy was spinning out of control. #If one pays close attention, when Lumpy was in the claw machine and he had his eyes closed, it looked as if he had no arms. #When Lumpy's heart got pulled out by Cub, you could see a second heart in Lumpy's pierced chest. #Cub is more of a featuring character. #When Lumpy was thrown off the floor buffer, it stopped spinning, but it should have continued spinning if the spinning head is stuck to the ice. Trivia *This episode marks Flaky and Cub's first kills in the series. *Lumpy was wearing skis instead of skates in the episode. He would wear similar boots and skis in Ski Patrol, albeit red instead of blue. *When a Generic Tree Friend skates past Flaky, she gives a determined expression similar to Handy's signature scowl, making this the first of five instances where Handy's growl is done by another character. It is done again by Russell in Get Whale Soon, Pop in Snip Snip Hooray!, Sniffles in In a Jam, and Petunia in I Nub You. **However, you don't hear Flaky's growl. *All main characters killed someone in this episode (Disco Bear and Lumpy killed Flaky, Flaky killed Disco Bear, and Cub killed Lumpy). *Disco Bear's death is similar to The Mole's death in Party Animal. Coincidently, both deaths were done by Flaky. *Cub is the only survivor in this episode. Also, this is the first episode Cub survives. *This is the first episode where Cub says something other than babbles, giggles, and sound effects. You can hear him saying "Oh hi, Lumpy." *This episode marks the first time a character died because of Flaky's quills, a type of death that will become very common sometime later. *This is the first time Disco Bear dies. *This is the only regular episode where Cub kills someone. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes